


Hello

by redangeleve



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 08:51:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6847816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redangeleve/pseuds/redangeleve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco erhält von Harry ständig Anrufe via Flohnetzwerk, bei denen er sich hinter einem Desillusionierungszauber versteckt und Harry einem vermeintlich leeren Raum sein Herz ausschütten lässt. (After End Story)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello

**Author's Note:**

> Die Figuren gehören JKR, die Lyrics Adele und mir wieder einmal nur die Idee zur Story. Ich schreibe just for fun und mache damit keinen Profit.

Hello

 

Hello from the other side  
I must`ve called a thousand times  
To tell you I`m sorry  
For everything that I`ve done  
But when I call you never  
Seem to be at home

(Adele, Hello)

 

Die Stille der Nacht lag wie ein weiches Tuch über der Wohnung, welche vom schwachen Glimmen eines sterbenden Feuers beleuchtet wurde und nur die alte Standuhr tickte leise vor sich hin, als die Flammen des Kamins plötzlich aufloderten. Einen kurzen Moment knisterten sie vor sich hin, dann änderten sie abrupt die Farbe und plötzlich erschien ein Gesicht in der Glut.

„Draco? Draco bist du da?“ Aufmerksam wand sich der im Feuer schwebende Kopf hin und her, während er sich in der Stube umsah, doch er erhielt keine Antwort. „Scheinbar nicht“, bemerkte Harry seufzend, denn es war sein Kopf, der durch das Flohnetzwerk mit Dracos Kamin verbunden war. „Wo steckst du eigentlich die ganze Zeit? Und wann bei Merlins Bart, wird endlich eine magische Mailbox erfunden? Du glaubst gar nicht, wie oft ich dich in letzter Zeit angefloht habe und nie bist du zu Hause. Toll jetzt rede ich schon wieder mit einem leeren Kamin, das wird scheinbar langsam zur Gewohnheit.“ Der Kopf schüttelte sich, so als könne er selbst nicht glauben was er da tat.

„Ich kann einfach nicht oft genug sagen, dass es mir leid tut, Draco“, fuhr Harry fort. „Ich hätte zu dir stehen sollen, aber ich hatte solche Panik, als der Reporter uns sah. Einmal nur wollte ich nicht anders sein als die Anderen. Reichte es nicht, dass ich mein Leben lang als Freak abgestempelt war, nein, da musste ich auch noch schwul sein! Ich hatte Angst davor, was die Leute denken würden, Hermine, Ron, die anderen Weasleys. Sie waren immer gut zu mir, die einzige Familie, die ich je hatte, sogar nachdem ich mich von Ginny getrennt habe. Ich dachte, wenn sie erfahren würden, dass ich nicht nur schwul bin, sondern mit dir zusammen, dann würde ich sie vielleicht verlieren.“

Ein tiefes Seufzen entkam Harrys Lippen und versprühte Funken in den Raum hinein. „Ich bin ein Idiot, Draco, das weiß ich jetzt. Ein bisschen spät vielleicht, aber ich dachte, das solltest du wissen. Seit du den Kontakt abgebrochen hast, ist mir klar geworden, dass ich einfach nur feige war. Ich habe aufgegeben ohne überhaupt auszuprobieren, ob meine Ängste begründet sind. Scheinbar habe ich die Zeit allein gebraucht, um herauszufinden wie wichtig du mir bist. Ich wünsche mir so sehr, dass ich dich endlich persönlich erreiche, damit ich dich um noch eine Chance bitten kann. Ich will dich nicht verlieren, Draco. Nächste Woche ist der Neujahrsball des Ministeriums und ich weiß, dass du auch eine Einladung bekommen hast. Vielleicht könnten wir danach etwas trinken gehen, nur als Freunde wenn du willst, wobei ich immer noch die total unsinnige Hoffnung habe, dass du mich noch nicht ganz abgeschrieben hast. Aber was erzähle ich das deinem Kamin. Ich glaube, ich sollte lieber ins Bett gehen.“ Harrys Kopf machte Anstalten sich aus den Flammen zurückzuziehen, hielt dann aber doch inne. „Gute Nacht, Draco“, sagte er leise, dann verschwand er schließlich doch und das Feuer wurde wieder zu dem matten Glimmen, das es zuvor gewesen war.

Erneut lag der Raum ruhig und dunkel da, nur die Standuhr tickte, als ob nichts geschehen wäre, als sich auf einmal eine dunkel gekleidete Gestalt aus dem Schatten löste. Die ganze Zeit über hatte Draco reglos im Türrahmen gestanden, wissend dass er dank eines Desillusionierungszaubers von der Feuerstelle aus nicht zu sehen war und hatte sich Harrys Monolog schweigend angehört - genau wie unzählige Male zuvor. Bei jedem von Harrys Anrufen hatte er hinter dem schützenden Zauber ausgeharrt und beobachtet, wie Harry dem scheinbar leeren Raum sein Herz ausschüttete. Jedes Mal hatte er mit sich gerungen den Zauber aufzuheben und sich zu erkennen zu geben, doch am Ende hatten die Scham und die Wut über die Sehnsucht gesiegt. 

Der Stachel des Verrats saß einfach noch zu tief. Einen Monat war es her, dass er mit Harry zusammen in Muggel-London unterwegs gewesen war, als sie völlig unerwartet einem Reporter des Tagespropheten über den Weg gelaufen waren. Wie vom Blitz getroffen hatte Harry die Hand seines Freundes losgelassen und war sogar einen Meter von ihm zurückgewichen, damit der Reporter nicht sah, was Harry der Zauberwelt schon lange verheimlichte: Dass ihr Held nicht nur homosexuell, sondern auch mit Draco Malfoy zusammen war. Sicher, sie waren darüber einig gewesen, ihre Beziehung langsam angehen zu lassen. Es war nicht geplant gewesen, dass überhaupt mehr daraus erwuchs, als eine Freundschaft, als sie für den gleichen Quidditchverein Verträge unterschrieben. Dennoch kamen sie sich näher, durch den engen körperlichen Kontakt, der auf dem Spielfeld und in den Umkleiden unvermeidbar war, bis sich die Spannung zwischen ihnen irgendwann in einer heißen Nacht entlud. Zuerst war es nur Sex, grandioser, ehrlicher, wunderbarer Sex nichtsdestotrotz, doch die Zeit, die sie danach in den Kissen lagen wurde immer länger, die Gespräche immer ausgiebiger, bis keiner der beiden drum herum kam, es als „Affäre“ zu bezeichnen. 

Doch obwohl das was sie hatten, längst über den Sex hinausging, war Harry immer darauf bedacht gewesen, dass sie diskret vorgingen. „Gib mir noch etwas Zeit. Ich bin noch nicht so weit“, hatte er Draco auf sein Drängen geantwortet. „Wenn die Saison zu Ende ist, gehen wir in der Winkelgasse aus, so dass jeder es sehen kann. Das verspreche ich dir.“ Die Meisterfeier kam und ging, ohne dass es eine Offenbarung gegeben hätte, was Draco zwar verletzte, dennoch hatte er es hingenommen. Hatte gewartete und gehofft, doch dass Harry nun auch diese Chance vertat, seine Beziehung mit Draco öffentlich zu machen, indem er einfach nur weiter seine Hand hielt, war der Tropfen, der das Fass zum überlaufen gebracht hatte. Merlin sei Dank hatten sie noch bis zum Frühjahr spielfrei, so dass Draco nicht gezwungen war, mit Harry auf dem Spielfeld zu agieren. Seit jener verhängnisvollen Nacht hatte Draco sich geweigert auch nur ein Wort mit Harry zu sprechen, doch es war ihm klar, dass er diesen Zustand nicht ewig aufrecht erhalten konnte.

Das schlimmste daran war, dass Draco Harry sogar verstehen konnte. Normal zu sein, nicht aufzufallen war nach dem Krieg Dracos sehnlichster Wunsch gewesen. Bevor er den Quidditch-Vertrag bekam hatte er sogar mit dem Gedanken gespielt ins Ausland zu gehen, hatte es aber nicht übers Herz gebracht seine Mutter in ihrer schwierigen Situation allein zu lassen. Wie dankbar er dann gewesen war, dass sich der Verein für ihn entschieden hatte, trotz seines Namens und des Rufes ,der damit verbunden war, hatte er nur allzu gut in Erinnerung. Es war schon eine Ironie des Schicksals, wenn er daran dachte, wie er es als Kind genossen hatte, wenn seine Familie auf der Straße erkannt worden war. Er war damit aufgewachsen stolz auf das zu sein, was er war und wofür sein Name stand. Das Dunkle Mal war ihm damals wie die Mitgliedskarte zu einem privilegierten Club vorgekommen. Erst als er selbst unter Voldemorts Kontrolle zu leiden begann, hatte er die Wahrheit begriffen und heute war er froh, dass der Dunkle Lord ihn als nicht würdig befunden hatte, das Mal zu erhalten. Wann immer Draco konnte, trug er kurzärmelige Kleidung, damit jeder sehen konnte, dass er nicht war, was die meisten Leute von ihm dachten. Er verbrachte viel Zeit mit dem Quidditch-Team, bemühte sich so zu sein wie sie, doch trotzdem hatte er ständig das Gefühl von allen beobachtet zu werden. Erst bei Harry hatte sich Draco getraut, sich fallen zu lassen, gehofft so akzeptiert zu werden wie er war, und gerade deshalb schmerzte es ihn mehr als er sagen konnte, dass Harry sich jetzt offensichtlich für ihn schämte. 

Seufzend trat Draco näher an den Kamin heran und starrte in die ersterbende Glut. Was sollte er nur tun? Einerseits war er verletzt, weil Harry nicht zu ihm gestanden hatte, doch andererseits wollte er ihn trotzdem nicht aufgeben. Zwar sagte er sich ohne Unterlass, dass es ein Fehler war, dass das ganze nur wieder damit enden würde, dass Harry ihn als sein kleines schmutziges Geheimnis benutzte, doch einem Herzen konnte man nicht befehlen, was es zu fühlen hatte. Ihm klipp und klar zu sagen, dass es ein für alle mal aus war, brachte Draco nicht über sich, ihn zu ignorieren änderte nichts, doch wenn er einfach so einlenkte, würde er nie wieder in den Spiegel sehen können vor Scham. So ungern er es auch zugab, aber es gab im Moment wohl nur eine Person auf der Welt, die Draco in dieser Sache um Rat fragen konnte.

XXXXXX

Der Tee war genau richtig, nicht zu süß und nicht zu herb, mit einer leichten Zimtnote, genau wie Draco es mochte, aber das wussten die Hauselfen ja, schließlich hatte er lange genug in diesem Haus gelebt. Auch wenn er sich rückwirkend oftmals wunderte, wie er es so lange hier ausgehalten hatte. Vermutlich war er nur deshalb nicht schon früher ausgezogen, weil er den größten Teil des Jahres in Hogwarts verbracht hatte. Schweigend nahm er einen weiteren Schluck aus der weißen Porzellantasse mit dem filigranen Blumenmuster, welche zum Alltagsgeschirr seiner Eltern gehörte. Das gute Service mit dem Goldrand wurde nur dann aus der Vitrine im großen Salon geholt, wenn sich hoher Besuch angekündigt hatte, was in diesen Tagen jedoch praktisch nie der Fall war. 

Trotzdem weigerte sich seine Mutter auch nur irgendetwas an den Traditionen zu ändern, die Draco seit seiner Kindheit vertraut waren. Selbst als Voldemort in diesem Haus residiert hatte, war Narcissa die Teestunde heilig gewesen und auch damals hatte Draco den permanenten Drang verspürt zu schreien und zu toben, um sie zu zwingen diese Farce zu beenden – genau wie jetzt. Die Atmosphäre in der kleinen Stube lag wie ein schwerer Stein auf Dracos Brust und machte ihm das Atmen schwer. Ständig musste er sich kontrollieren, die Augen auf die Tasse in seiner Hand heften, um den Blick nicht durch das Zimmer schweifen zu lassen. Nicht, dass es etwas geändert hätte, doch Draco konnte den Anblick einfach nicht ertragen. Zum hundertsten Mal fragte er sich, wie seine Mutter es aushielt so zu leben, doch schließlich war es ihre Entscheidung gewesen. Niemand hätte es ihr übel genommen, wenn sie Lucius nach dem Urteilsspruch in ein Sanatorium gebracht hätte, doch Narcissa hatte darauf bestanden ihn nach Hause zu holen. 

Obwohl das Ministerium den größten Teil des malfoyschen Vermögens beschlagnahmt hatte, war der Teil den Narcissa mit in die Ehe gebracht hatte, unangetastet geblieben. Das Erbe der Blacks, sowie die kleine Rente, die sie jeden Monat ausbezahlt bekam, reichten damit zwei Menschen davon leben und das Gehalt für ein paar Hauselfen bezahlen konnten. Da vom einstigen Anwesen nur das Haus geblieben war, genügten wenige Diener, um alles in Schuss zu halten. Was seinen Vater anging, so wusste Draco, dass seine Mutter es niemals auch nur in Erwägung ziehen würde seine Pflege in die Hände dieser niederen Geschöpfe zu legen. Stattdessen war sie es, die ihn jeden Tag wusch, rasierte, anzog und all die Dinge tat, über die Draco lieber nicht nachdenken wollte.Trotz seines Zustandes hatte es nicht einen Tag gegeben seit er wieder zu Hause war, an dem Draco seinen Vater leger gekleidet oder gar ungekämmt gesehen hätte. 

„Möchtest du noch eine Tasse Tee, Draco?“ Mit der Kanne in der Hand und einem freundlichen Lächeln auf den Lippen, beugte sich seine Mutter zu ihm vor. Narcissa war wie immer in eine ihrer teuren Roben gekleidet, ihr Gesicht sorgfältig geschminkt und das Haar mit silbernen Kämmen fixiert, auch wenn sie aufgrund der Pflege ihres Mannes kaum mehr das Haus verließ.

„Nein, danke“, erwiderte er höflich, indem er zu ihr herüber sah. Seine Mutter nahm die Aussage mit einem Nicken zur Kenntnis, dann stellte sie die Kanne zurück auf das silberne Tablett und nahm stattdessen die Tasse mit dem Trinkaufsatz, die seinem Vater gehörte. Obwohl es Draco widerstrebte dabei zuzusehen, konnte er den Blick dennoch nicht abwenden, als Narcissa den Porzellanschnabel der Tasse zwischen die Lippen ihres Mannes schob und ihn in kleinen Schlucken fütterte. Mit der anderen Hand tupfte sie sein Kinn trocken, da der Tee in kleinen Rinnsalen wieder aus seinen Mundwinkeln herauslief. 

„Genug?“ fragte Narcissa und sah ihren Mann dabei an, während sie die Tasse auf dem Tisch abstellte, doch natürlich antwortete Lucius ihr nicht, sondern starrte weiter teilnahmslos ins Leere, so wie er es immer tat, seit dem Tag an dem seine Seele von einem Dementor aus seinem Körper gerissen worden war. Es schmerzte Draco, dass sie immer noch so tat, als sei er mehr als eine leere Hülle und stillschweigend von ihm erwartete, es ihr gleichzutun, doch auszusprechen wagte er dies trotzdem nicht. Zwar verstand sich Draco inzwischen besser mit seiner Mutter, als in seiner gesamten Jugend, was vor allem darin fußte, dass Narcissa freier sprach als sie es je getan hatte und auch Draco nicht mehr in der Angst leben musste, von seinem Vater seiner Meinung wegen gemaßregelt zu werden, doch die Dinge, die am meisten schmerzten, ließen sie dabei immer aus, vielleicht weil sie es sich gegenseitig ersparen wollten, in ihrem Kummer zu versinken. Bislang hatten sie sich mit dieser Einstellung arrangiert, doch an diesem Tag war Draco gekommen, um mit dieser Tradition zu brechen. 

„Mutter“, begann er schließlich das Gespräch. „Hast du jemals mit dem Gedanken gespielt dich von Vater zu trennen?“

Überrascht zog Narcissa die gezupften Augenbrauen hoch. „Wie kommst du auf diese Frage, Draco?“

„Ich weiß, dass eure Ehe arrangiert worden ist und dass du mit vielen seiner Entscheidungen nie einverstanden warst“, führte Draco aus, während er mit dem Finger ein Muster auf die Armlehne des Sessels malte, um nicht versehentlich zu Lucius hinüber zu sehen. „Du hast seinetwegen so viel erdulden müssen, wieso bist du nicht gegangen?“

Unwillkürlich legte Narcissa ihre Hand über die ihres Mannes, welche schlaff auf seinem Schoß lag. „Weil ich deinen Vater respektierte und weil er mich brauchte, Draco. Natürlich hätte er es niemals offen gesagt, dazu war er zu stolz, aber nachts wenn wir allein waren und niemand es sehen konnte, hatte auch er seine schwachen Momente. Dann hat er mich um Verzeihung für die Fehler gebeten, die er gemacht hat und sogar in meinen Armen geweint. Ja, unsere Ehe ist von unseren Eltern arrangiert worden, aber ich habe gelernt ihn zu lieben, so wie er mich geliebt hat. Damals, du warst gerade erst geboren, war Voldemorts Einfluss stark auf seine Anhänger. Bartemius, Rodolphus, Bellatrix und so viele mehr waren ihm voll und ganz verfallen und auch Lucius drohte in dem Strudel zu versinken, der den Dunklen Lord umgab. Mit ihm aufzusteigen oder an seiner Seite zu sterben, das war damals die Maxime und wenn es nicht um meinetwegen gewesen wäre, dann wäre dein Vater vermutlich genauso in Askaban geendet wie meine Schwester und ihr Mann.“

„Trotzdem hat er dem Dunklen Lord nie den Rücken gekehrt“, wandte Draco bitter ein.

„Nein“, bestätigte Narcissa,, „dazu steckte er viel zu tief in den Fängen der Todesser.“

Draco schürzte die Lippen. „Und doch hast du ihm verziehen.“

„Wenn man jemanden liebt, ist man bereit vieles zu verzeihen, Draco. Auch du wirst eines Tages diese Erfahrung machen.“

Zweifelnd schüttelte Draco den Kopf. „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich stark genug dazu bin.“

Interessiert musterte Narcissa ihren Sohn. „Sprechen wir wieder von diesem Potter Jungen?“

Es war schon lange kein Geheimnis mehr, dass Draco das männliche Geschlecht bevorzugte, trotzdem hatte er nie geplant seiner Mutter von seinen Gefühle für Harry zu erzählen, doch ein äußerst schwacher Moment und entschieden zu viel Feuerwhiskey hatten dazu geführt, dass dieser Vorsatz sich in Rauch aufgelöst hatte. Wider Erwarten war sie nicht grundlegend gegen die Beziehung gewesen, sondern hatte lediglich ihre Bedenken geäußert. „Als ob ich jemals von jemand anderem sprechen könnte“, erwiderte Draco frustriert. 

Narcissa nickte mitfühlend, bevor sie zurückgab: „Ich dachte, du wolltest ihn nicht wiedersehen.“

„So war es auch“, bestätigte ihr Sohn finster. „ Aber wie es aussieht, will er um mich kämpfen.“

In einer mütterlichen Geste legte Narcissa ihre Hand auf Dracos Unterarm. „Es ist nicht an mir, dir einen Rat in dieser Sache zu geben, außer vielleicht dem einen: Höre auf dein Herz. Denn nur dein Herz kann dir sagen, ob er es wert ist, ihm zu verzeihen oder nicht.“

Einen Moment lang dachte Draco über das Gesagte nach, dann fragte er mit einem Seitenblick auf Lucius leeres Gesicht. „War Vater es denn wert all das zu erdulden?“

Auch Narcissa wandte sich zu ihrem Mann, dessen Körper neben ihr saß und dessen Geist doch unerreichbar für sie war. „Ich wäre nicht hier, wenn er es nicht gewesen wäre.“

 

XXXXXX

Nervös leckte sich Draco die Lippen, während er vor dem Kamin in seinem Wohnzimmer auf und ab ging. Seit einer gefühlten Ewigkeit umklammerten seine Finger die Schale mit dem Flohpulver so fest, dass die Knöchel weiß hervortraten, doch Draco konnte sich noch immer nicht dazu durchringen, das Pulver in das brennende Feuer zu werfen. Seit seinem Besuch im Manor hatten ihn die Worte seiner Mutter nicht mehr losgelassen. Er musste es wissen, musste einfach Gewissheit haben, ob Harrys Gefühle für ihn stark genug waren, um in Zukunft zu ihm zu stehen, oder ob er Draco nur Honig um den Bart schmieren wollte, um ihn zurück in sein Bett zu bekommen.

„Verflucht, ich bin ein Slytherin und nicht irgendein verängstigter Hufflepuff!“ fauchte er, um sich selbst Mut zu machen, dann gab er sich einen Ruck und warf eine Hand voll Flohpulver aus der Schale ins Feuer. „Grimmauldplatz Nr.12, London“, spulte er schnell die Adresse hinunter, bevor er es sich anders überlegen konnte. Für einen Moment loderten die Flammen heller, wobei sie lauter als gewöhnlich knisterten, dann änderten sie ihre Farbe und gaben den Blick auf ein fremdes Wohnzimmer frei. Es war offensichtlich, dass Harry nicht mit einem Anruf gerechnet hatte, da er nur mit einer Boxershorts bekleidet auf dem Sofa saß. Auf dem Tisch vor ihm stand eine halb aufgegessene Pizza und daneben eine Dose Cola, so dass Draco froh war durch das Feuer nichts riechen zu können. 

„Harrys Muggelfraß“ wie Draco es nannte, war schon immer ein Punkt gewesen, über den sie nie einig geworden waren. Für Draco war nichts essbar, das wahlweise in Plastikfolie eingeschweißt gewesen war oder man aus einem Pappkarton aß, während Harry argumentierte, dass er in seiner Kindheit so oft dabei hatte zusehen müssen, wie Dudley sich mit Fastfood vollstopfte ohne auch nur einen Krümel davon abzubekommen, dass er es einfach genoss jetzt die Möglichkeit zu haben alles zu essen, was er wollte. Doch trotz dieser Freiheit sah Harry im Moment nicht im geringsten glücklich aus: Seine Haare standen wild zu Berge, so als hätten sie schon länger keine Bürste mehr gesehen, dunkle Schatten lagen unter seinen Augen und die Stoppeln auf Kinn und Wangen zeugten davon, dass er sich schon länger nicht rasiert hatte. Trotzdem leuchteten seine Augen hinter der randlosen Brille sofort auf, als er Dracos Kopf in den Flammen auftauchen sah. „Draco!“ Ohne zu zögern sprang Harry von der Couch und eilte zum Kamin, wobei er die Coladose umstieß, so dass sich der Inhalt über den Tisch ergoss, doch der ehemalige Gryffindor hatte keinen Blick dafür übrig, sondern kniete sich stattdessen unmittelbar vor das Feuer.

„Nicht“, gebot Draco ihm Einhalt, da Harry bereits den Mund geöffnet hatte, um zu sprechen. „Ich will kein Wort von dir hören. Keine Entschuldigung und auch kein Versprechen. Ich bin nur hier um dir zu sagen, dass ich auf den Ministeriumsball gehen werde. Was dort geschieht, hängt von dir ab, aber glaube nicht, dass du mich abermals hinhalten kannst. Wenn dir irgendetwas an mir liegt, dann beweise es mir mit mehr als nur mit leeren Worten.“

Ohne Harrys Reaktion abzuwarten, beendete Draco die Verbindung, indem er den Kopf aus den Flammen zog. Für einen Moment blieb er auf dem Läufer vor dem Kamin sitzen, um sich zu sammeln. Das Herz klopfte ihm bis zum Hals und seine Hände, die noch immer die Schale mit dem Flohpulver umklammert hielten, zitterten vor Anspannung. Eigentlich hatte er erwartet erleichtert darüber zu sein, es endlich hinter sich zu haben, doch stattdessen ergriff ihn schon jetzt ein Gefühl der Panik, wenn er an den Ball nächste Woche dachte. Doch nun war es zu spät, um noch einen Rückzieher zu machen, nun war der Quaffel bei Harry und Draco war gespannt, was sich dieser einfallen lassen würde, um ihn wieder zurückzugewinnen.

XXXXXX

Das Zaubereiministerium war nicht unbedingt einer der Orte, die Draco gerne betrat. Damals nach der großen Schlacht, war er hier genau wie seine Eltern verhört worden. Nicht nur einmal, sondern immer wieder. Als potentieller Todesser in der Ausbildung hatten die Auroren von ihrem Recht Gebrauch gemacht, ihn so lange festzuhalten, wie sie es für nötig hielten. Ohne Schlaf, mit nur dem nötigsten an Essen und Trinken und wenigen Unterbrechungen, wenn er es gar nicht mehr aushielt sich erleichtern zu müssen. Tagelang die selben Fragen, die selben Vorwürfe, Beleidigungen und Drohungen. Als es den Anwälten seiner Familie endlich gelang ihn herauszuholen, war Draco ein nervliches Wrack gewesen, müde und verängstigt, doch trotzdem hatte er den Auroren nicht geben können, was sie von ihm hören wollten: Ein Geständnis, denn es gab nichts, was er hätte gestehen können. Sein einziges Vergehen bestand darin Voldemorts Taten nicht verhindert zu haben. Aber das hatten auch genug andere nicht und so blieb den Auroren nichts anderes übrig, als ihn für unschuldig zu erklären.

Trotzdem hatte Draco ein mulmiges Gefühl, als er von der Apparationsplattform ins Atrium trat und er musste sich immer wieder daran erinnern, dass er nichts zu befürchten hatte. Als Gewinner des Quidditchpokals hatte er genau wie die anderen Mitglieder des Teams eine Einladung zum Ball bekommen, doch bis zu Harrys Anruf hatte er nicht vorgehabt dort auch wirklich zu erscheinen. Erleichtert stellte Draco fest, dass die Halle kaum Ähnlichkeit mit dem Tag aufwies, an dem er von den Auroren hierher gebracht worden war. Aufgrund des Anlasses waren die Wände so verzaubert worden, dass sie dem Ballsaal von Versailles glichen. An der Decke hingen große Kristalllüster mit einem Meer elfenbeinfarbener Kerzen in den Fassungen. Ein klassisches Orchester spielte auf dem Podest, das dort errichtet worden war ,wo sonst die Empfangshexe saß und auf den Tischen, die am Rand verteilt worden waren, standen duftende Blumenbouquets. Diener in weißen Livrees verteilten Getränke und Kanapees an die Gäste. Hexen in schillernden Roben und Zauberer mit wallenden Umhängen und verschiedenen Kopfbedeckungen standen in kleinen Gruppen zusammen, führten Konversation, tranken Wein und versuchten dabei möglichst wichtig zu erscheinen. Den Kloß in seinem Hals herunter schluckend trat Draco zwischen die anderen Gäste, wobei er den Blick verstohlen umher schweifen ließ in der Hoffnung, jemanden aus seinem Team zu entdecken, jedoch ohne Erfolg.

Aus dem Augenwinkel merkte er, wie sofort nach seiner Ankunft eine ältere Hexe in seiner Nähe ihn eingehend musterte, bevor sie sich zu ihrem Begleiter lehnte und leise mit ihm tuschelte. Nicht schon wieder … Auch andere sahen bereits in seine Richtung und Draco begann es zu bereuen gekommen zu sein. Missmutig nahm er sich ein Glas Goldwasser von einem der silbernen Tabletts und lehnte sich an eine der Säulen, während er an seinem Getränk nippte, den Blick dabei bewusst auf den Boden gerichtet. Daher merkte er auch nicht, dass sich die Aufmerksamkeit verlagerte. Die sensationshungrigen Augen, die eben noch auf ihm gelegen hatten, fanden plötzlich ein neues, lohnenderes Ziel. Das Wispern der Gäste wurde immer lauter und ging dann in ein Raunen über. Und während Draco noch damit haderte, am liebsten sofort wieder gehen zu wollen, schoben sich plötzlich ein Paar Beine in sein Blickfeld.

„Hallo Draco.“

Um ein Haar hätte Draco beim Klang dieser Stimme sein Weinglas fallen gelassen. Sein Herz dröhnte wie Donner in seinen Ohren und es kostete ihn seine ganze Willenskraft sich nicht anmerken zu lassen wie sehr er diesen Moment herbeigesehnt und gleichzeitig gefürchtet hatte. Unwillkürlich umfasste er den Griff seines Glases fester, während sein Blick an der Gestalt langsam nach oben glitt – nur um auf halber Höhe plötzlich hängen zu bleiben. Ungläubig riss Draco die Augen auf, als er etwas sah, was ihm vage bekannt vorkam. Dort, auf der Brusttasche von Harrys bestem Anzug leuchtete ein Button, so wie eines jener Exemplare, die sie in Hogwarts im vierten Schuljahr verteilt hatten, um Harry zu ärgern, der der Meinung der meisten Schüler nach unrechtmäßig am Trimagischen Turnier teilnahm. Doch die Botschaft, die jetzt auf dem Anstecker für jeden sichtbar blinkte, war eine völlig andere, als sie es damals gewesen war.

 

„Ich liebe Draco Malfoy“,

 

stand dort deutlich geschrieben, bevor es verblasste und zu einem neuen Satz wurde:

 

„Und es ist mir egal, wem es gefällt und wem nicht“.

 

Von einem plötzlichen Schwindel erfasst, tastete Draco nach der Säule in seinem Rücken auf der Suche nach Halt. In seinem Kopf drehte sich alles, doch er war dennoch nicht fähig seine Augen von der leuchtenden Schrift zu nehmen. Mit diesem Button war Harry auf dem Ball erschienen, so dass jeder es lesen konnte. Absolut jeder in diesem Raum wusste nun, wie Harrys Gefühle für ihn aussahen. Deshalb hatten ihn die Leute also angestarrt, nicht weil sie in ihm den vermeintlichen Todesser zu erkennen glaubten, sondern weil Harry jedem, der lesen konnte verraten hatte, dass er Draco liebte. Dann schämte Harry sich doch nicht für ihn, nein, er liebte ihn sogar. Liebte ihn, nicht begehrte ihn um seines Körpers willen, er liebte ihn. Schwankend tastete Draco nach seinem Kopf, um plötzlich Harrys Hand an seiner Schulter zu fühlen.

„Geht es dir nicht gut?“

Erst jetzt schaffte es Draco den Blick von dem Button loszureißen, um in Harrys Gesicht zu sehen. Eher beiläufig stellte er fest, dass Harry sich rasiert hatte. Auch die Haare waren gekämmt, nur die Schatten unter den Augen waren nach wie vor da und verstärkten den besorgten Ausdruck noch, der auf den Zügen des ehemaligen Gryffindor lag.

Draco konnte nicht verhindern, dass bei diesem Anblick ein seliges Lächeln um seine Lippen spielte. „Doch, jetzt geht es mir gut“, erwiderte er, während er mit den Fingern sacht über den immer noch blinkenden Button streichelte.

Durch diese Geste sah Harry nun ebenfalls an sich herab, wobei er eine unbestimmte Handbewegung in Richtung des Ansteckers machte. „Ich hoffe, dieses Bekenntnis ist ausreichend für dich?“

„Hm“, erwiderte Draco indem er über Harrys Schulter hinweg die anderen Gäste musterte, die sie inzwischen nicht mehr verstohlen beobachteten, sondern unverhohlen angafften. Keiner der Anwesenden tanzte oder gab auch nur vor nicht interessiert zu sein, lediglich das Orchester spielte weiter als sei nichts geschehen. „Ich denke, das ist noch ausbaufähig“, entschied Draco schließlich, nahm Harrys Brille von dessen Nase, klappte sie vorsichtig zusammen und verstaute sie in seiner Brusttasche. Ein wissendes Lächeln breitete sich auf den Lippen des ehemaligen Gryffindors aus, welches Draco schelmisch erwiderte, dann packte er Harry am Schlips und zog ihn zu sich heran.„Ich liebe dich auch, Harry Potter“, sagte er so laut, dass es alle im Umkreis hören konnten, bevor er seine Lippen auf die seines Gegenübers presste und ihn küsste - und Harry küsste ihn zurück. Starke Arme umschlossen ihn und zogen ihn ganz nah an sich heran. Unterbewusst nahm Draco wahr, wie um ihn herum Kameras klickten und Blitzlichter aufleuchteten. Vermutlich würde ihr Bild morgen auf der Titelseite aller Hochglanzmagazine der Zauberwelt zu finden sein, doch das war okay. 

Von jetzt an waren sie offiziell ein Paar und das durfte ruhig jeder wissen.


End file.
